The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Renaissance Eden’.
The new Begonia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Begonia×hiemalis ‘Renaissance Chloris’, not patented. The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Renaissance Chloris’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aichi, Japan in March, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aichi, Japan since August, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.